


Not a Typical Family

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Scott and His Daddies [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Bottom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dubious Consent, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Father/Son Incest, First Kiss, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top David Geyer, Top Henry Dunbar, Top Liam Dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: As Scott drags Liam into his bedroom after a night of keeping his exhibitionist beta out of trouble, he is caught by Liam's dad. Not sure how else to explain the situation without mentioning werewolves, Scott goes along with the suggestion that he's Liam's boyfriend. Little does he realize that things work differently in the Dunbar house.
Relationships: Henry Dunbar (Liam's Father)/Liam Dunbar/David Geyer/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Scott McCall
Series: Scott and His Daddies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764700
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Not a Typical Family

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that Liam's dad should look like Henry Cavill since Sprayberry played a younger version of him.

As the moon set on one end of the street and the sun rose on the other, Scott saw that it was safe to make his final move towards his destination. He crossed the street carrying his beta Liam, who was finally starting to settle down now that the moon was disappearing from the sky. For some reason he couldn’t or wouldn’t explain while in control of himself, Liam wanted to do nothing more than to strip off his clothes and streak through the town during the full moon. This left Scott with the monthly task of catching him and holding him in someplace where they wouldn’t be seen.

Jumping the gate in a single bound, Scott entered the relative safety of Liam’s backyard. By the time he reached the drainpipe leading to Liam’s window, the beta had returned to his senses and was able to lift himself up the side of the house and into his bedroom. Scott followed immediately afterward.

While Scott was still lowering himself onto the floor, the bedroom door flung open. Liam’s father Henry Dunbar, raced in shouting, “Liam?! Is everything okay? I heard a noise.” He halted as he noticed his naked son lying on his bed with an older boy sneaking into his bedroom. Neither of the boys had prepared an excuse, so they stared back in silence while Henry processed the scene. “Liam, is this your boyfriend?”

Liam opened his mouth to respond, but he didn’t make a sound while trying to decide whether he could come up with an alternative explanation with fewer complications. Scott jumped into the gap, and said, “Yes, I am.” He stepped forward and held out his hand. “Scott McCall.”

Henry took his hand and shook it with a firm grip. “Henry Dunbar. McCall…” Henry let go again as he searched his memory. “You’re the lacrosse team captain, right? Liam had mentioned that he had become friends with some of the older guys on the team. I suppose I hadn't seen you without your helmet.”

Scott nodded before glancing back at the open window and his still exposed “boyfriend.” “I’m sorry. This isn’t how I wanted to meet you.”

Henry laughed and waved off the apology. “Don’t worry about it. I just wish Liam hadn’t felt like he needed to sneak you in through the window when we would have been fine with you coming through the front door. He has told you that we’re not a typical family, right?”

Scott thought about the time he met Liam’s stepfather Dr. Geyer when stopping by the hospital to visit his mother. “Oh yeah. I think it’s cool. Love is love, right?”

Liam raised an eyebrow because he definitely had not told Scott what his father was asking, but he decided to stay silent.

Henry took Scott by the shoulder and led him out of the room. “It’s always nice meeting someone so open minded. Since you’re dating my son, I think we should move somewhere more comfortable so we can get to know each other.”

Scott glanced back to see that Liam hadn’t bothered to get dressed before following them, which confused him, but he didn’t have time to question it while talking with Liam’s father. “Sure. I’d like that.”

Henry led Scott into the master suite. The room was dominated by a California king-sized bed. Scott had heard that such things existed, but he had never seen one in person. They sat down on the edge of the bed with Liam soon sitting next to him.

Henry slid his hand down Scott’s arm and gave his bicep a squeeze. “You have some impressive muscles under there. I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. David’s the lacrosse enthusiast, but even someone like me can see how athletic you are on the field.”

Scott blushed at the compliment. He knew that he had an objectively hot body, but he still appreciated when people noticed. “Thanks, sir.”

Henry’s hand moved down the front of Scott’s shirt. “I’d bet you even have a nice set of abs, although I can never be sure with those loose jerseys you guys wear.

“Oh, yeah. It takes a lot of work to maintain them.” Scott lifted up the bottom of his shirt to show himself off to Henry. He felt a bit bad lying about the source of his physique, but he could hardly tell the truth about werewolves having preternatural metabolisms. As Henry ran his fingers along the midline of his torso, Scott noticed that this attention was having a surprising effect on him. He hoped that Mr. Dunbar would be too distracted by his muscles to notice the bulge pushing its way down Scott’s pants.

“Impressive. I’m sure the rest of your muscles are just as defined.” He started to pull the shirt up, and Scott decided to help him pull it over his head in the hope that it would pull his gaze upwards towards his chest rather than down towards his crotch. Henry’s hand cupped Scott’s pectoral muscles and gave him a squeeze. “Amazing. I’ll need you to give me some workout tips.”

“Of course. I’d be happy to.” Scott didn’t need to live in the gym to maintain his body, but he had been around sports guys long enough to know some pointers.

Henry glanced at Liam. “Oh, I’m sorry, son. I’ve been monopolizing your boyfriend. Come. Joins us.”

Scott had forgotten about his beta and turned to see him fidgeting with his hands, unsure what to do with them. His eyes moved downward to see that Liam was fully hard. Scott was impressed that a straight guy could so fully commit to their deception.

With his dad’s attention on him, Liam gave Scott a ‘I guess we’re doing this’ look before putting his hand behind Scott’s head and pulling him in for a kiss. Scott was shocked for a second before returning Liam’s kiss. He was impressed with Liam’s commitment to their boyfriend cover story before also becoming impressed with how good of a kisser he was. Scott wasn’t sure how he had gotten so good because he was sure Liam hadn’t had a girlfriend yet.

They made out for a while before Scott felt a hand move onto his bulging pants leg and began to rub up and down his length. A shiver went down his spine at the sensation, and he wondered whether Liam was taking things a little too far. He could get that his all male family might have a more relaxed attitude towards nudity than Scott had with his mom, but he struggled to conceive of a parent being cool with this.

It was only when the hand was unzipping his pants and extracting his cock from its confinement that Scott realized that Liam had one hand behind his head and the other on his back gently sliding up and down along his spine. He tried to turn to see who the third hand belonged to, but Liam used his weight to push him back onto the bed. As the hand stroked his dick, Scott stopped caring how this was happening and started enjoying the ride.

It was only when he felt a pair of wet lips wrap around him that Scott’s curiosity grew strong enough for him to break away from Liam’s mouth. He looked down to see the back of Mr. Dunbar’s heading bobbing up and down on his lap. For a moment all he could do was marvel at how good it felt. His girlfriends would give blowing him a try from time to time, but they never did so with this level of skill and commitment.

Scott shifted his gaze to see that Liam’s dad had gotten undressed while Scott was distracted by making out with his son. A movement to his side caused him to turn back and see Liam was now on the floor in front of him. He undressed his alpha first by untying his shoes and not stopping until he was pulling off his pants and underwear. Scott was still struggling to believe what was happening was real, so he let Liam work without any resistance and even lifted himself off the bed to help the clothing slide off his body.

Once Scott was naked, Liam ran his hands up the insides of his thighs and grabbed the base of his cock. Seeing his son’s hand, his dad pulled off of Scott’s dick to let Liam take over. Scott noted that Liam’s dad must have taught him well as he used the same techniques to produce nearly as good of an effect.

Henry slid his arm around Scott’s back and guided him down and to the side. When Scott broke his gaze from his friend sucking his dick, he was surprised to see another dick directly in front of his face. It was clear what was expected of him, and the momentum of the situation carried him along into compliance. He opened his mouth and took the man’s cock inside. He had no clue what he should do, so he resorted to mimicking Liam’s technique the best that he could. He wasn’t sure how effective it was, but he was partially reassured by Henry’s moans and the way he ran his fingers through Scott’s hair.

Liam released Scott’s dick and pulled on Scott’s hips to guide him onto the floor. The transition was awkward, but he managed to get onto his knees in front of Henry without letting go of his cock. At first he thought Liam was just helping him get more comfortable since he was no longer twisting his torso, but then the boy pulled Scott’s ass up off of his heels.

Scott had moved a hand against the bed to brace himself against his shifted weight when he felt the most surprising sensation. Something warm and wet was pressing against his newly exposed hole. He quickly deduced it was Liam’s tongue and had to pause a moment to process what was happening. His girlfriend’s had never tried this with him. He hadn’t even considered that it could be something that people would actually do. As a jolt ran up his spine, he took a moment to appreciate Liam for introducing him to these unexpected sensations before resuming his blow job the best that he could with his beta distracting him so.

Soon Scott had lost himself in the haze of sex. All that mattered was the cock in front of him and the pleasure Liam was giving him from behind. Liam would alternate between spreading Scott’s cheeks wide and pushing his tongue deep inside of him and using his hands to gently fondle his dick and balls, always careful not to overstimulate the older boy. Scott didn’t notice that he had also started to slide a finger inside him until he felt a completely new and wonderful sensation coming from a place that he hadn’t realized existed.

That was the scene Liam’s stepdad Dr. David Geyer walked in on after coming home from working a night shift. “Scott? To what do we owe the pleasure?”

Scott’s mouth was otherwise occupied so Liam answered for him, “He’s my new boyfriend. Dad walked in on us, so he decided he needed to get to know him better.”

David had started taking off his shirt and tie as he listened to Liam’s explanation. “Congratulations on the new boyfriend, Liam. He’s quite handsome, and he always seemed like a good kid whenever he stopped by to see his mom. I’m glad that I made it home before you had finished your ‘introductions.’”

Henry chuckled. “We’ve mostly just warmed him up for you. I knew you’d be home in time to join in. Come sit down and try his mouth out.”

Now completely naked, David didn’t need his husband to suggest that twice. He sat down and gently guided Scott’s head onto his dick. It wasn’t yet hard, so Scott suckled on the head as he swept his tongue across its surface. David began to respond immediately to the sensations as well as the sight before him. Scott didn’t need to use his werewolf senses to know David’s heartbeat because he could feel his cock grow a little bigger each time a little more blood flowed into it.

From behind him, Scott heard Liam ask, “Ready?” Scott wasn’t sure what Liam meant by that, but Liam must have taken his confused response muffled by his stepdad’s cock to be an affirmative. Without any more warning, he placed his cock next to the hole he had diligently been preparing and pushed it inside.

Scott’s eyes went wide as he realized what was happening, and he was glad that his face was against David’s lap so that his surprised reaction didn’t give him away. He briefly considered objecting, but he decided he didn’t want to have to explain why he’d go along with all this. Besides, Liam had done an excellent job at getting him ready for this, so it wasn’t nearly as bad as he had assumed getting fucked would be. He felt himself stretching to accommodate Liam’s dick, but to his surprise it didn’t hurt at all.

Once he had recovered from his shock, Scott went back to sucking on David’s cock. He must really have been enjoying watching his son fuck Scott because his cock was now almost fully hard despite Scott’s momentary neglect. Scott tried to move his lips down the shaft, but David’s cock was even longer and thicker than his husband’s. It wasn’t long before his inexperienced throat gagged on the dick and he had to pull back off of it.

Liam reached forward to rub Scott’s back reassuringly. “Don’t worry. Take your time. You’re doing great, babe.”

Determined not to be defeated by the challenge, Scott steadied himself and took the cock back into this mouth. He still wanted to keep taking more of David’s cock, but this time he paid close attention to the feelings his body was giving him so that he never took more than he could handle.

His concentration was broken when Liam’s cock pushed far enough into him to find that special spot again. The touch of Liam’s dick sent a wave of pleasure across his body, and he involuntarily moaned so strongly that he could feel David’s dick vibrate inside his mouth.

“Oh, fuck, that feels good. I think your boyfriend might be even a bigger slut for cock than you are, Liam.”

Henry got off the bed and moved behind his son. “I think we need a direct comparison.” Scott couldn’t see what was going on while his mouth was attached to David’s dick, but then Liam suddenly fell on top of him as his hips were pressed into Scott’s butt. Both of them moaned at the sudden sensations. Liam’s dick pulled most of the way out of Scott before Henry’s thrust pushed them back together again. It was all so overwhelming: Liam’s cock pushing deeper and faster, how needy his moans sounded coming directly behind Scott’s ears, Scott’s own hard cock swinging beneath him, the scents of all these sweaty and horny men. He gave up trying to blow David with any technique and just let his mouth slide up and down it in time with the fucking he was getting.

He wasn’t sure how long he would last. He could feel something building inside him and knew he didn’t have any ability to hold it back even if he wanted to. Then, just as he was approaching what he was sure was the point of no return, Liam gave a low grunt and began to fill Scott with his cum. He gave Scott a few more thrusts, but they no longer had the intensity Scott needed for his own orgasm to keep building.

As Liam pulled his softening cock out of Scott, Henry pulled Scott up to stand next to him. “Perhaps you’d be more comfortable on the bed.”

As Scott glanced in its direction, he realized that his knees were sore and wondered how long he had been on them. “I’d like that.”

Henry guided him onto the bed so that his ass was just hanging over the edge. As he lifted Scott’s legs onto his shoulders, he turned to Liam and said, “Why don’t you take over for your boyfriend? We don’t want David to go soft before he gets his turn.” Liam immediately got onto his knees and picked up on the blowjob where Scott had left off. David ran his fingers through Liam’s hair as he turned to watch the action going on next to him.

With his husband’s needs taken care of, Henry pushed his cock into Scott’s waiting hole. Between the fucking his son had given Scott and the lubrication of Liam’s cum, it slid inside easily. At first Scott’s attention was focused on the intensity of how Henry’s weight pushing his legs towards his head was stretching his muscles, but then his dick hit Scott in that special spot. He wasn’t sure what was different (the angle, the cock, the image of a powerful man on top of him), but it felt even more intense than with Liam.

Scott reflexively moved his hand to his own cock, but Henry grabbed his wrist and pulled it away. “Not til everyone gets a turn.”

Scott was frustrated by not being able to get himself off, but as he clenched the duvet in his hands to keep them from touching himself, he had to admit to himself that he wasn’t sure he’d still be into being in the center of a surprise gangbang after he came.

Unable to touch his own cock, he focused on Henry’s dick moving inside of him. Scott only had one other guy to compare him to, but he suspected that Henry was focused more on his own pleasure than on pleasing Scott. Scott didn’t care, though. He was hitting him in all the right places, and he suspected that he might even be able to come without touching himself.

That wasn’t going to happen this time, though, as Henry picked up his pace before making a few slow, hard thrusts as he mixed his own cum with his son’s inside of Scott. He paused for a moment to catch his breath before cradling Scott’s chin in his hand. “You’re one hot fuck, Scott.”

From the side of them came a grunt. David pleaded, “If you don’t get out of the way, I won’t get a chance to feel that for myself given how talented your son’s mouth is.”

Henry smiled with pride as he pulled his dick out of Scott and stepped away from the bed. Before Scott could lower his legs, David had taken his place and was slowly sliding his cock inside of him. Already close to coming, he took things more slowly than his husband so that he could savor the sensations.

Once he had established a slow steady rhythm, he reached forward and wrapped his hand around Scott’s cock. The precum that had been leaking out of Scott since Henry had been fucking him allowed his fingers to slide easily across his skin. His touch was gentle and deliberate, adding to Scott’s pleasure while careful to keep him from ending things too soon.

Scott was in a sex-induced daze. He had never gotten any complaints, but both with himself and his girlfriends he’d always focused on getting the job done. Taking the time to let an orgasm pass while one built up to something even greater had been more Stiles’s thing, but Scott finally understood why his friend liked it. This felt better than anything he had ever experienced before. His world had collapsed to the waves of pleasure that flowed over him each time David thrust inside him or slid his hand across his cock.

He had no sense of how long this went on, but then he felt it building once again, except this time David sped up rather than pulling back. Scott cried out as the sensations reached their peak and then watched in fascination as he saw the first burst of his cum go flying over his head onto the bed behind him. The next hit him on the chin, and the rest made a trail down his torso. As he looked down at himself, he realized that David was coming as well, filling Scott with even more cum.

When David pulled out of him, Scott’s mind went into overdrive as he tried to process what had just happened. Part of him heard Henry suggest they get cleaned up for breakfast and even managed to make a somewhat coherent response, but he still needed Liam to guide him to his bathroom. They were silent as Liam turned on the shower and they started soaping themselves up.

Eventually, Liam could hold back no longer. “Sorry about that. I tried to think of an excuse, but then you said you were my boyfriend and knew all about my family’s different way of doing things. Can I trust you to keep that secret? It’s unusual, but it works for us. And then you just kept going along with it all, which was a really impressive performance. If we wait a few days, I can tell them we broke up. It can be a lot to handle even if someone knows what is coming. That’s what happened when Mason and I tried dating.” Realizing that Scott hadn’t said anything this entire time, he paused and turned to face him. “Scott? Do you think you could pretend to be my boyfriend for a few days?”

Scott blinked rapidly and gave himself a few shakes to clear his head. He turned to Liam and smiled. “Maybe I could do more than that?” Liam gave him a puzzled look. “I didn’t realize how much I could enjoy something like this. I’d be happy to be your real boyfriend. If you’ll have me, that is.”

Liam grinned and pulled Scott down into their first real kiss. It wouldn’t be their last.


End file.
